


H is for Home

by queensimmons



Series: Drabble Challenge: Alphabet Edition [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Yay more dad!fitz fluff, drabble challenge, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Margaret FitzSimmons was born, she was three and a half months premature and fighting for her life. After spending nearly seven weeks in the NICU, the small survivor was brought home for the first time. While Jemma settled in, it was up to Fitz to show the newest addition around their scottage in Perthshire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> Soo, I have a habit of abandoning things right when I say I'm not. Sorry about being AWOL when it came to this challenge, I kinda just fell out of it. BUT, I came back with a fluffy fic (that turned out a tiny bit angsty because of who I am as a person I am sorry)
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> undercovermarvelgeek

For [amaingjemma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma) , who requested more FS!family a long time ago. Sorry I'm just now getting around to it.

*****

When Jemma unexpectedly when into labor at five and a half months pregnant, the word terrified could not express the fear that coursed through her veins. 

Jemma had sat in the delivery room, waiting for her doctor to come back with tests results and any news. Fitz had held Jemma's hand, squeezing tightly to comfort  ~~himself~~ her. Fitz was scared beyond belief too. When Jemma was carrying the twins Issac and Elizabeth, the doctor had pointed out complications such as early labor and respiratory problems, expect then his wife was the one holding his hand telling him how unlikely it would be. Needless to say, Fitz was the only one surprised when she made it to full term without her water breaking.

But at this doctors appointment it was different. Fitz and Jemma were just enjoying dinner when she felt sharp shoot throughout her body. Her back ached and she had heaved over, clutching her swollen bump. She described the pain to be similar as period cramps, but to a whole new level. He drove her to the hospital and after a quick test, nurses came to help Jemma into a bed saying she was dilating. 

The doctor stood in front of the couple with a clipboard in hand. He wore a wide smile, too wide and too strained, as he informed the parents to be of the risks of delivering a baby this early.

Respiratory issues

Compromised brain development

Impaired hearing

Impaired vision

Emotional Development

_Death_

Asthma

Pneumonia

Meningitis

It wasn't until Fitz felt a tear from Jemma's eyes land on his wrist that he glared up at the doctor, giving him a signal to stop. After an emergency C-section and an abundance of tears later, 1.1 kg baby Margaret Miracle FitzSimmons took her first breath of air before being immediately whisked away to the NICU. After three days in the hospital, Jemma was discharged and sent home without her little one. The scottage was empty besides their Scottish terrier Pesto waiting eagerly at the door. The twins were away visiting Fitz's mother, which Jemma was grateful for; she didn't want her kids to see her cry. Sitting around the house for those dreadful seven weeks was the most depressed FitzSimmons had ever been. The house was quiet (or at least until the twins came back after the second week, though the mood remained solemn) and Jemma felt numb. More numb than after the pod and even after returning from Maveth, she yearned to hold her daughter in her arms and Fitz wished desperately for their family to be whole again. He wanted nothing more than to place his tiny girl in her mothers arm and hold them both, shielding them from the world. Instead, the most he could do over the span of the seven weeks and hold Jemma when she cried and wipe away his preschoolers tears when they expressed their concerns for 'mommy' and their little sister.

Nearly seven weeks after May 11th, Jemma and Fitz drove home in comfortable silence, as Jemma held her daughter close. The bundle of pink was sound asleep in her mothers arms as the family braced the front door steps. Brenda Fitz opened the door with a soft smile on her face. She said how the twins were settled down for a nap and Jemma yawned at the mention of sleep. 

"Sounds like you could use one too" Brenda said with a quiet airy laugh, careful not to wake the baby. Jemma shook her head gently. 

"No, no" she whispered. "I'm fine, beside Margaret might-" Jemma was cut off when another yawn racked her body. "Maybe just a quick cat nap" she agreed. Jemma turned around and handed the baby off to Fitz, who cradled her gently as if she was made of glass. Brenda gently took her daughter-in-law's arm and the  _four_ began to head upstairs. When they approached the master bed room Jemma turned around ready to protest.

"Are you sure? Maybe I could..." 

Fitz and his mother stood with a look Jemma could not argue with. It seemed even the baby shared the same expression of her husband and his mother. Reluctantly, Jemma headed to bed, but the minute her face hit the pillow it seemed she was asleep. Laying awake anxious the night before must've took a toll. At the opposite end of the hallway, the door to the twins room cracked open. Fitz was about to say something before his mother held up a finger.

"I'll keep them busy, Leopold. Go ahead and get settled"

Fitz nodded, knowing better than to object to his mother; especially when it came to her grandchildren. As Brenda disappeared down the hallway, Fitz entered the room right next to his: the nursery.

Of course, being the over protective parent he is, Peggy wasn't going to sleep in her own room until Fitz felt comfortable going to sleep at night without the bassinet next to his bed. But Fitz walked in anyway, slowly turning the knob to reveal the room. 

It was painted a light pink with dark woods and black accent pieces. It was a vintage theme, Jemma had insisted. Silhouettes of birds flying covered the accent wall and the ceiling was painted a deep blue, glitter mixed in the paint and wires strung to create the appearance of a starry night sky. 

"You see this?" Fitz whispered to his newborn. "This this where you're gonna grow up". Fitz walked around circling the nursery, stopping at a few unique spots.

Fitz stopped pacing as he approached the play mat that was set up towards the corner. 

"See, right here your mother and I will teach you to crawl". Fitz looked at the bundle in his arms and back at the area. "Though, if you're anymore like her then you already are, we won't  _need_ to teach you". The baby stirred a bit but remained quiet. Fitz smiled. He couldn't help it. His daughter took on so much of her mother: her nose, her eyes, the barely noticeable arch of her eyebrows. She had even taken on her mother in the sense of having a complicated birth. Though Fitz was lucky, he wasn't complaining. How could he?

He was here and at home with his baby in his arms. She was alive and breathing. Margaret had been one of the luckier premature babies; the doctor assuring that Asthma and _possible_  impaired hearing should be the only concern. After taking a moment to bask in his gratefulness, Fitz continued to point out things around the room, only quieting his voice when Peggy began to stir.

After a thorough tour of the nursery, Fitz found himself walking about the whole house. He stopped in the kitchen to talk about sandwiched, the guest bedroom to tell about her many aunts and uncles and godparents that will stop by, Fitz even found himself in the back garden, but only for a mere second before his paranoia kicked in. Fitz slid open the back door that led to the living area, only to find Elizabeth, Issac, and Brenda standing there. Fitz's mother gave him an apologetic smile.

"They wanted to meet the new addition" she said. Fitz gave his mother a slightly annoyed look before she straightened herself out.

"Don't look at me, they inherited _your_ stubborn genes"

"Yeah well, I had to get them somewhere" Fitz mumbled, earning a playful smirk from his mum.

Gripping to the newborn with one arm, Fitz knelt down to the kids' level. He used his free hand to brush the blanket out Margaret's face. Elizabeth was the first to act, reaching her hand out to brush the baby's fine hair. Issac found himself reaching out to touch her tiny hand balled into a fist. Carefully he uncurled it, much to Fitz's dismay, but instead of waking up and making a fuss, Peggy just gripped onto her older brother while still sleeping.

Fitz smiled at the interaction between his kids. Fitz looked up to face his mom, but she had left them alone. Fitz returned his attention to the high lights of his life. 

"What's her name?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Margaret. But Lizzie you know that" Fitz laughed airily. Elizabeth nodded. 

"I know  _that._ I mean what are we going to call her?" 

Ah, now Fitz understood. Elizabeth must've picked up on the theme that everyone in the house has a nickname. He looked at the sleeping face in his hands. Fitz pretended to think, as if she hadn't dedicated a pregnancy as to what to call her.

"Well, I call her Maggie for short" Fitz answered. Issac shook his head.

"But mummy called her Peggy when she was in her stomach" Issac said, a little too loudly. Peggy began to cry and Fitz stood up, his mother and Jemma appearing at the exact moment. Jemma still looked tired, but refreshed. She reached for her baby as if it was an automatic impulse. Fitz handed her over with ease. Jemma smiled before retreating back upstairs.

Fitz knelt back down to his twins. 

"Well, sometimes mummy and I disagree so we'll call her both" he smiled. Elizabeth's eyes lit up. 

"Like the way you call me Lizzie and Mummy calls me Ellie?" she asked excitedly, like it was a new discovery. Fitz tapped her on the nose, smiling ear to ear.

"Exactly like that"

Elizabeth looked at her brother with wide, happy eyes and he stared at her back the same way, like it was the coolest thing ever. Fitz felt his heart swell about three sizes at their interactions. Fitz stayed silent for a moment as they talked in front of him about what they could call the baby. When he felt the conversation begin to turn into an argument, Fitz gently took one of their hands in each of his to grab their attention.

"I know mummy and I had this conversation with you before but I just want to remind you two that me and mummy will be really busy with the new baby okay?" the twins nodded. " Grandma will be staying to help out and take you to school but I don't want you to think we're ever ignoring yo, okay?". Another set of nods. "And if you feel that way, tell me" Fitz finished seriously.

"It's okay Daddy, we have each other" Issac said pointing to Elizabeth. Fitz's heart did a somersault. 

The twins weren't even five yet and he was already proud. 

"I love you" Fitz said. 

"I love you too!" the twins answered simultaneously and placed a kiss on each side of his cheek. Fitz smiled widely and stood up. He motioned for the twins to run along and they did, chasing after each other. Fitz followed behind, but took a detour and located Jemma in the nursery.

* * *

 After the long hectic day, Jemma found herself going to sleep early, handing Margaret off to Fitz and trusting him to put her down for bed. She did sleep for a little while before waking up at one in the morning for a feeding. Afterwards Jemma stood to place her daughter back in the bassinet before Fitz stopped her. 

"Allow me" he said. Jemma pecked a quick kiss to his cheek and went to lie down.

Fitz rocked his daughter for a while in his arms but somehow found his way back in the nursery. The moon was full outside and the curtains open, allowing the natural lighting to illuminate the room. The stars strung on the ceiling were glistening and Fitz looked up at them as he sat in the rocking chair, swaying back and fourth. 

Fitz placed his index finger in front of the baby's sleeping face and to his surprise, she gripped it. A grin spread across the engineer's face. Fitz held his little newborn closer and whispered so low, she was the only one who heard it.

"Thank you coming home" 

_Thank you for existing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MORE DAD!FITZ!!!
> 
> AND I'M (NOT) SORRY, I TRY TO WRITE FLUFF AND ANGST HAPPENS. REALLY THIS IS JUST WHO I AM AS A PERSON
> 
> Also @AGL03 if you're reading this, SCOTTAGE HAS BECOME A WORD IN MY REAL LIFE VOCABULARY AND I CAN'T STOP USING IT AND I BLAME YOU! =P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also apologizes for typos and inaccuracy, I know near to nothing about birth so I hope my intense googling will suffice.


End file.
